


Dead by Daylight PWPs

by KindListener



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Ji-Woon is a Needy Sub, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Virginity, Weapons, Weapons Kink, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Open for requests.For:You!Pairing(s):Ash Williams x Reader, Danny Johnson (Ghost Face) x Reader, Ji-Woon Hak (Trickster) x Reader, Kazan Yamaoka (Oni) x Reader, Micheal Myers (Shape) x Reader and Pyramid Head (Executioner) x Reader.Warnings:Dub-con.Summary:A series of short, unrelated fics inspired by requests that you leave! So go ahead and pick out a character and a prompt fromthis blog. (I DON'T DO STRAIGHT STUFF.)
Relationships: Ash Williams/You, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Reader, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Killers (Dead by Daylight) & Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Pyramid Head | The Executioner/Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 82
Collections: PWP Collections





	1. Requests

Drop your requests in this chapter! ♥

How I'll be writing them (because I know different people have different interpretations):

  * Ash Williams: I'll be writing Ash much like I write him in my other fics for Ash vs. Evil Dead; a horny, old himbo. He's brave, he's bold and he's fucking stupid. We stan him.
  * Ghost Face: Mostly mute. To him, violence and murder are crimes of passion, stalking and tailing his victims being the foreplay. I'm not too familiar with the character but I do like him and I hope to develop a way of writing for him over the course of this series.
  * Ji-Woon Hak: Originally, after looking at him at surface level, I was going to write Ji-Woon as a huge brat. After having a look at his lore and reading through his life story before DBD, I think he has a much deeper personality than people give him credit for. So, I will be writing him as a person that craves attention, whether he has to force people or whether it's lavished upon him voluntarily.
  * Yamaoka: Mainly mute. I'm going to try and write him as a fair but often aggressive individual. He always likes to have the upper hand and likes to remind people of his station as a true samurai.
  * Michael Myers: Mute. Michael talks only in body language, often coming off as more intimidating than he means due to his refusal to take off his mask. (Yes, the mask stays on during sex.)
  * Pyramid Head: Mute. He sees violence as a job to be done. He does it unflinchingly if he deems the punishment suitable. But, obviously, the punishment must fit the crime. I like to think he's capable of having a heart from time to time and can be a more sympathetic character, just carrying out his duty.




	2. In the Dark of the Night ft. Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Scared survivor.  
>  **Request Number:** 59.  
>  **Requested By:** BlueWolfEX.

"Be a good boy...and spread your legs." The words are muffled and low behind his mask, pale and twisted, but the panic swarming in your head also makes it more difficult to concentrate. These are the first words he's spoken during your entire encounter.  
"Wh...What?" Your voice seems lost in the abandoned barn that he chased you into. Clumsily collapsed in the hay, you shuffle back until you feel the wall, nails scraping against the floor. The masked man cocks his head to the side while you process his words. The knife in his hand glints dangerously in the light of the moon, streaming through the bars on the barn windows. Nodding, you let your knees fall open.

Slowly, the killer steps between your thighs, a gloved hand reaching down to pet your hair. The tip of his knife trails over your temple and down your jaw, making you flinch as it moves further and further down. Soon, he has to crouch between your legs, bringing the knife down against your chest. It easily slices through the fabric of your shirt and he tears the rest open with his hands, letting it fall limply around your chest. A sheen of sweat covers your skin as his hands explore their new-found territory. He slaughtered your friends, leaving them gutted in the grass, while he chased you down. You were vulnerable. You were scared. You were the one he wanted. The masked man damn near carved the faces of your friends so...why do you feel this tingling feeling when he touches you. Something between lust and pure, unadulterated horror.

He's so close. You can feel his breath on your face, warm and heavy. It mists in the night air. The tip of his knife ventures down, passing over the centre of your chest and your skin shudders away from the danger but his free hand caresses your neck and you gasp, involuntarily pushing your chest out until you arch into the blade. It presses shallowly into the skin, only just deep enough to bleed. A breathy groan passes through him as cherry-red blood spills down your torso in a narrow rivulet. You sigh, watching him as he ventures further down, the point of his knife stopping at the button of your jeans. Gently, he taps the brass button with his knife and you get the idea.

No sudden movements. You gingerly reach for the button of your jeans, pulling it free and tugging down the zipper. The masked man parts the denim with his blade, eying the half-hard bulge in your shorts. Cheeks burning with heat, you look away as he trails a gloved fingertip over the front of your shorts, making your cock pulse beneath the fabric. Humiliated and defeated, you bury your face in your hands, unable to stand the sight of the killer any longer, especially as his hands slip your half-mast cock from the confines of your underwear. The chill of the blade almost makes you sob as it slides against the bared crown, precum painting the flat of the knife. Slowly, he takes one of your wrists into his hand, pulling your palms away from your face. He cocks his head again, placing down his knife to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

It sure is an odd situation you've found yourself in but you might just survive long enough to see how this plays out.


	3. Don't Speak ft. Kazan Yamaoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Survivor turned killer's...partner?  
>  **Request Number:** 22.  
>  **Requested By:** Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Based off of a very useful and [NSFW](https://streamxxxtube.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/30803_Wolf_hi-cover.jpg) bondage ref because we know Yamaoka is all about that shibari, boyyyy.

"Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you. Would you like that?" Kazan asks, the words almost coming out as more of a growl from behind his mask. You're tied to the strong branch of a tree, arms bound behind your back, ankles and thighs tied apart and up to the tree. Silk rope also extends across your throat, keeping your back arched and your hips pushed forward. Stark naked, you feel the chill on the wind but the thought of anyone finding you like this brings enough heat to your body that you barely notice it. You take a moment to register.  
"... No." You murmur quietly and he steps forward.  
"And why is that?" He presses and you avert your eyes.  
"... Because I belong to you." You answer and he nods.  
"Yes, I'd sooner die than see another lay their hands on you."

A hand ghosts over your bare thigh as the samurai rounds your body, drinking in the sight of your bound form. You tense under his scrutiny and groan when he drags a palm over your chest and down your abdomen. His breath can bee seen misting from the mouth of his Hannya mask, a demon breathing in the winter air.  
"私の物..." He sighs and you half understand from the possessive way he grips your hips. You belong to him, body and soul, and he in turn will never hurt you. You are his respite, his catharsis, his 生き甲斐.

Hot breath floods over your thighs as his hands explore the expanse of your legs, reaching beneath you to worship your body. Your cock thickens, bouncing against your abdomen as precum drips to the floor. A hand coils around your length, languidly pumping at the sensitive flesh as you shiver in the cold, night air. Yamaoka's hands are calloused and rough, wet with blood. Who does the blood belong to? You don't know and you sure as Hell aren't going to ask.

Suddenly, his hands move away, leaving crimson streaks and smudges across your chest, stomach and thighs. There's a slick sound, something wet and promising. The thick scent of iron fills the air. Is this a treat? The tip of something presses against your twitching rim and you gasp. It's hard and all too cold to be Yamaoka's own cock. The rounded end of his kanabo is pressed into you, the ridges along the handle pressing against your insides. You relax, now aware of the situation, letting the handle slide into your body, each ridge and bump making you squirm in your bonds. Whining, you feel the tip grind against your prostate, the handle of his kanabo stretching you out perfectly. Now knowing his goal, Yamaoka begins to rock the handle forward and back, your rim struggling to relax to accommodate for every ridge in the heavy wood as it's pushed into your body. You can still feel his breath on the back of your thighs. He's watching closely, his gaze glued to the way your body twists and strains in order to please him.

You belong to him, body and soul.


	4. One of These Nights ft. Ji-Woon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Strong, silent killer (think Jason Voorhees).  
>  **Request Number:** 19.  
>  **Requested By:** UserKonnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I may have kind of run away with this one. („ಡωಡ„)

"I think it's time you get rid of that V card." Ji-Woon whispers. He's caught you and he's won, fair and square, the razor-sharp blade of a throwing knife against your throat as he runs his tongue over the shell of your ear. He's quick and nimble but you're large and imposing, not built for stealth but for pure strength.

Turning, you watch him pocket his knife, throwing his arms around your shoulders as he pushes you against a tree. You don't have to be pushed around by him but it's nice to let him have control every once in a while. Your large hands reach under his long, yellow coat to hold his narrow waist. His delicate, dextrous hands are placed on your chest, feeling the muscle beneath your dirty, ruined shirt.

Easily, you turn the tables, pressing Ji-Woon's back to the trunk as you slide the coat from his shoulders. His lithe frame is spattered with blood, including the silver chains that hang around his neck. Leaning down, you press kisses along his jaw, your fingers tangling in his lavender-hued hair. His throat is a pale column of opportunity. A blank canvas. Sucking a dark mark onto his throat, you hear him mewl.  
"예..." He adores the attention, he thrives off of it. That and he's touch-starved to all Hell so nearly any contact makes him hard. His pulse quickens under your lips and you taste iron in your mouth. You're getting impatient and so is he.

Ji-Woon turns the tables again, pressing you against the tree and gently pushing your shoulders down. You play along, sinking to the floor until you're sat at the base of the tree amongst the raised roots. He crouches between your thighs, his hands delicately cupping the thickening bulge in your dirty, black jeans.  
"Eager, are we?" He purrs, straddling your hips and pulling close. Again, his slender arms are wrapped around your neck, kissing you slowly as he grinds down against your cock. He's so gorgeous, golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight as you pull him in by his silver chains. He guides your free hand from the small of his back to the waistband of his pants where he quickly unbuckles his best and unzips, his black shorts already straining from his erection. Given that the waistband of his pants is now slack, he pushes your large hand into his shorts, cupping his ass perfectly. His skin is warm and soft and unlike anything you've ever felt. Pulling away from the kiss, he bites his lip, licking his lips as he rolls his hips against yours again.

Sitting back, the young man in your lap snaps open your jeans and your cock bobs against your abdomen, throbbing intensely as precum spills from the crown. He leans down to take the head into his mouth before taking down a good few inches, slathering it in his hot, slick saliva. You're worried for him. He's only small but your cock seems to be about as thick as one of his arms, he barely fits in your mouth. You hum as he tries to take more and more of your hot flesh into his mouth, a hand ruffling through his soft, lavender hair.  
"Let's try it at that." Ji-Woon smiles devilishly, standing to fully remove his pants and shorts before replacing himself in your lap.

Face flushed a bright pink, Ji-Woon has obviously been looking forward to this, golden eyes wide as he feels the head of your cock breach him.  
"젠장, 그래..." He groans, sinking down further, feeling your girth stretch him out and fill him up. Your hands find his narrow hips again as his brace on your broad shoulders. When he finally presses his hips flush to yours, he looks down and laughs. "Look..." Glancing down, you see the way the outline of your cock is pressed against his abdomen, creating a small bulge. He glitters with a sheen of sweat as he begins to move, a palm pressed to his stomach, feeling your cock moving against his insides. He's so wet and tight and warm and he's groaning like a whore as he fucks himself on your cock, precum leaking down his own shaft as he rides you. His other hand wraps around his cock, stroking himself furiously as his golden eyes hardly move from yours.

This is your first time with him. Sure, you've fooled around but this is the first time Ji-Woon's ever fully fucked you. The intimacy, the intensity, the affection; it all goes to your head as you grab his hips and slam him down against your hips one final time, pumping him full of hot, thick cum as you bury your face in his neck. With a few more strokes, he paints your shirt with cum, groaning and panting against your ear. When you pull back, the bulge in his abdomen has grown, the amount of cum now inside him causing his stomach to distend. Ji-Woon moans at the sight, rubbing his clean hand over the stretched flesh. Meanwhile, you grasp his other hand, licking it clean and sucking every finger until his hand is spotless. He tastes sweet and warm and delicious and you meet his gaze.  
"That was perfect." He sighs, leaning against your chest as you wrap your arms around him.


	5. Delicate ft. Ji-Woon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Strong, silent killer (think Jason Voorhees).  
>  **Request Number:** 66.  
>  **Requested By:** Strawbb.

"I want it to hurt." Ji-Woon purrs as he tightens the rope around your wrists. Your body is bared to him. He can do as he pleases. You can't wait to be his next work of art, having low, strangled moans pulled from your throat. The point of a throwing knife passes down your side, not breaking the skin but providing a soothing stroke with a hint of danger. Your skin leaps at the sensation and you arch your back, sighing deeply, as he drags his nails down the centre of your chest, red stripes appearing on the skin. You hiss as he leans down, dragging his tongue along the raised skin. He has control over you. This smaller, weaker man has control over you and it goes straight to his head.

Straddling your hips, Ji-Woon runs the tip of his blade up the curve of your thickening cock, mewling when a spurt of viscous precum dribbles down the shaft. Lavender hair bouncing softly, he moves his knife to trace the crests of your pelvis as they press against the taut skin. It's pressing just light enough not to break the skin, his golden eyes shimmering with excitement.  
"Look at you." He breathes melodiously, leaning down to take one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth, the point of his knife sliding between your legs to the base of your cock. The hunger that grows within you feels like it's going to devour you alive. You could break free of your bonds, it would be easy enough, but that would spoil the game. The game where he always wins. Perfect lips are sealed to your chest and he sucks, teeth gently pinching around the bud. A low growl rumbles from your chest and he chuckles, sliding the blade down the inside of your strong thigh, making your skin break out in goosebumps. Ji-Woon sucks and bites and teases and taunts, moving the knife to circle your other nipple. Your chest is now incredibly sensitive as you watch him pull back, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he studies the dark red mark he's left on your torso, your jaw hanging open as your cock paints precum against the leg of his pinstriped pants. "You look perfect in red."

Nudging your legs apart with his feet, you watch Ji-Woon ponder for a moment, his hungry, golden eyes inching down your body as he thinks. The suspense is burning, aching, as his gaze lingers on your flushed, leaking cock. His tongue slides from between his lips, wetting them as he watches more precum pool onto your abdomen. He wants to ride you, to feel your cock fill him perfectly, to grab your shoulders as you pump numerous loads of semen into his lean, lithe body. The worst part is that you want it too; his body wrapped, hot and tight, around your girth as he groans your name, shimmering eyes lidded with pleasure...but this isn't your decision.

The killer kneels between your legs, laving his wet, pink tongue over two of his fingers, drenching them in saliva. You know what happens now.

Two slender, dextrous fingers slide past your rim and you bite your bottom lip as he expertly finds your prostate, the other hand tightly wrapping around your balls to stop you from cumming without permission. His fingers feel so silky soft against your insides, pressing in just deep enough that it has you on edge almost immediately but not enough that it lets you climax.  
"Mmn... I can feel you shivering, 연인 소년." Ji-Woon purrs, watching your head fall back as your spine arches, your body aching for stimulation. "You want to cum for me?" He asks, giving the base of your cock a squeeze. You nod eagerly, your hips involuntarily jerking up into his palm. "Make sure to be nice and loud." He presses a kiss to your inner thigh, fingers working you harder as he begins to stroke your cock in time with the movements against your prostate. You come undone beneath his hands, gasping and groaning as cum spills over his knuckles in bouts of white. A grin spreads across his perfect lips as you shiver and jerk, oversensitive after your orgasm. "Good."


	6. Rainy Season ft. Kazan Yamaoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Kazan's transmasc partner because it makes sense with the breeding kink without going into A/B/O territory (and to celebrate me getting my first appointment with a GIC).  
>  **Request Number:** 56.  
>  **Requested By:** UserKonnected.

"I'd like to breed you." Yamaoka's tone is level and rather monotone for the subject matter. You'd laugh if you weren't so surprised, the statement coming from seemingly nowhere. Stopping in your tracks, he takes a couple steps before realising you've fallen behind. A light rain begins to fall, drops of water decorating your hair and face as he steps toward you, looking down at you affectionately.

In the shelter of the arbour, rain falls with a soft patter on the roof above you. You're safe in his arms, strong and warm, as he trails his large hands down your sides, comforting you, making you feel safe.  
"I'm here. There's no need to worry." Yamaoka breathes steadily. You sit in his lap, taking in the scent of incense, steel and blood that wafts from his skin. Ceremoniously, he removes every piece of your clothing, setting it all to one side until you sit before him, naked and waiting patiently. You can feel hot breath on the back of your neck as he leans down, arms wrapping protectively around your vulnerable, naked body. If you never had to leave his arms, it would still be too soon.

The patter of the rain masks all other sounds, leaving you and Yamaoka in your own, little bubble, focused entirely on each other. Gently, he props you up on all fours, silently worshipping your skin with his hands as he strokes up and down the backs of your thighs. He's always so thorough, making you feel like a prince, before finally letting you have it.

Calloused fingers run from the small of your back, down between your cheeks and then stop at your outer lips, slowly prising them open to see your pink, twitching core. He turns his attention to your engorged clit next, running the pad of his thumb across the tender bundle of nerves. A choked sigh leaves you as he dips a finger into your core to wet it before stroking at your enlarged clit.  
"Ohh, God..." Your back arches as your elbows give way and you bury your face in your arms.

Soon enough, you're like putty in his hands, groaning and mewling at every touch. You feel him kneel between your legs, the rustle for clothing and the clang of armour as he bares his cock. Long, thick and uncut, Yamaoka's cock grinds against your core, feeling you pulse and shiver in anticipation. It feels so warm against your skin, throbbing heavily, as he carefully positions the head against your core. Large, warm hands stroke down your back soothingly before settling on your hips.  
"Are you ready?" He asks and you nod, whining as you lean back against his cock. He nods in return, pushing forward until he bottoms out inside you, hips pressed to yours. He's so big; stretching you out, filling you up. The head of his cock grinds against your cervix making your insides ache with want. "Mmmn..." Again, you can feel his hot breath on your back as he drags his hips back then forward, filling you again and building a speed that's slow but with deep, powerful thrusts.

Growling low in his throat, the samurai feels your insides wrap tight around his cock as he moves, bringing him closer and closer to the edge as he pounds against the sensitive ring of your cervix. With more exertion, he breathes heavier, his grip on your hips growing tighter as he begins to slip. The humidity has sweat breaking out across your skin, making you gleam.  
"王子..." Yamaoka purrs as he continues to thrust into you, heavy and hard. You reach between your legs, stroking the short shaft of your enlarged clit, it has you on edge nearly instantly paired with his huge cock stirring up your insides. Tight around his cock, you bring him to the edge, breath huffed across your back as he nears his end. "Let me fill you, 王子..." He groans and you nod eagerly.  
"Please... Please, yes..." You chant and it only takes a couple more thrusts until he spends, pumping load after load into your body as you shiver and shake, reaching your own climax.

Cum drips down your thighs as Yamaoka pulls out, marvelling at how the size of his cock makes you gape open.  
"You are so beautiful." He sighs affectionately, petting your thigh as you collapse onto your side, breathing heavy. The rain still falls. The storm will pass but his adoration for you is eternal.


	7. Shadowplay ft. Michael Myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Killer and Michael's partner.  
>  **Request Number:** 358.  
>  **Requested By:** Nico.

"You have total and complete control over me." You breathe as Michael pulls close, his starched coveralls rough against your skin. In the dark, you can only partially see the shape of his mask. Strong hands hold your wrists above your head, pinning them to the wall as he nuzzles into the crook of your neck. He's so close, his other hand venturing inside your shirt to drag his fingers over your chest. His hands are sticky with blood, red smearing over your wrists and smudging across your chest. He always gets like this after a kill. He wants to be close, to be held, to be loved.

You turn your head to the side, giving Michael better access to your neck and he takes it, his free hand palming down your side before his fingertips touch the waistband of your jeans. He flicks open the button of your pants and slides his thigh between your legs. You don't need him to speak to get the picture before you start rolling your hips against his leg, grinding against him. He seems pleased by your efforts, pulling back to watch you rut against him as sweat beads along your brow, making you glitter in the moonlight. Against your hip, you can feel Michael thickening in his coveralls, cock throbbing as he watches you eagerly grinding up against him.

Finally, he releases your wrists, letting you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders as you roll your hips against his strong thigh, his hands pinning you steadfast to the wall while still allowing you to rock against him. Gently, you cup his cheek, the dark pits where his eyes should be glaring into you, his emotionless expression even more of a draw as he stares you down.

Michael's cock is now pulsing against your hip. He has his hands planted either side of your torso as he lowers his leg, pressing his crotch against your own, feeling how eager you are in your jeans, rolling your hips up against his. You hear his breath hitch as he straightens, bowing his face into your neck again as he begins to grind against you, blood-stained hands gripping your hips tightly.

You might be here a while.


	8. Easy To Breathe ft. Ji-Woon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Type of Reader:** Big, strong killer (think Jason Voorhees) with a giant schlong. Absolutely huge.  
>  **Request Number:** 2.  
>  **Requested By:** Venezuela.

"Desperate for it, aren't you? Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it." Curling your fingers into Ji-Woon's soft, lavender hair, you watch him as he shifts between your legs. His lips are pink and swollen, glistening with saliva as he runs his tongue along the shaft of your large cock. "Put that mouth to good use." A small smile curves at his pretty lips.  
"I might need some help taking it all." He sighs melodically, pressing soft kisses to the base of your cock as he runs a delicate hand down the shaft.  
"Say no more."

Pretty, pink lips stretch around the head of your cock and Ji-Woon's beautiful, golden eyes almost roll back into his head as he looks up at you. To his credit, he's talented with his mouth, managing the first couple of inches as he desperately tries to take you deeper. He's only about a quarter of the way there when you grab the back of his head and push down. His mouth is accomodating but you need more, the head touching the back of his throat as he gags slightly. You ignore that though, pushing on. He'd actually tell you if he wanted to stop, his hands braced firmly against your thighs. Now his eyes really do roll back into his head, inch by inch of hot flesh breaching his tight throat as he instinctively swallows around it. You don't manage to bottom out completely though, the angle of his head still a bit sharp to take all of you down. You groan, letting go of the back of his his head and helping him pull off. Eyeliner-stained tears roll down his cheeks as he breathes deeply. You have an idea.

Laying Ji-Woon on his back, with his head just draped over the edge of the bed, you palm at his neck, feeling his pulse beneath your hand. It should be pretty straight now, giving you all the space you need as well as a good angle.  
"You ready?" You ask and he nods, tongue lolling on his bottom lip as he opens his mouth as wide as possible. Such a hungry, little slut. You straighten, guiding your cock into his mouth. Letting him get used to being upside down, you shallowly fuck his mouth, hands against his shoulders. You can see the way the zipper of his pinstripe pants is straining, precum seeping through the material to leave a damp patch at the tip. A slim, delicate hand tangles its fingers into your own tightly. This way, when he's about to lose conciousness, you'll feel his grip loosen and can pull back. You nod in agreement.

When Ji-Woon seems comfortable on his back, you roll your hips forward, pushing into the tightness of his throat. Pulsing, wet and warm, his throat pulls tight around you, muscles contracting as he swallows around you. You manage to bottom out, placing a hand over his neck to feel the bulge as you slide your cock deeper. His grip on your fingers loosens and you ease out, letting him take a breath, saliva and precum dripping over his blood-stained face.  
"You like that?" You ask as he coughs, his other hand reaching down to grasp his neglected erection through the fabric of his pants.  
"Y-Yeah... Yes, 경..." He's blissed out, tears in his eyes as he's dying to be touched but he knows he has to do a good job first before he gets that pleasure. Opening his mouth again, you slide your cock in, his lips stretching perfectly around the girth as you wrap your hands around his neck, feeling your cock fill his throat as you begin to fuck it in earnest. Tight, wet, hot... Fuck... Precum spills into his throat, only easing the slide as you get closer and closer to the edge.

Ji-Woon manages to swallow again, the muscles in his neck spasming as he gets closer to passing out.  
"Not much more, sweet thing..." You manage through laboured breaths, snapping your hips forward and back, trying to reach your end. He's groping himself through his pants, palming at his cock as precum spurts through the fabric. He's close too, judging by the amount. Biting your lip, you reach your peak, thick loads of cum shooting directly into his throat. Ji-Woon shudders and whines, cum seeping through the front of his pants as he's damn near about to pass out. Pulling out, your last few loads land on his face, joining the mess of blood and tears already there.

The smaller man is sniffling and sobbing when you come to, easing through the afterglow. You sit down next to him, propping his head up on your thigh.  
"You okay?" You ask and he nods, trying his best to wipe his face on the back of his hands.  
"Y-Y-Yeah... Just...the hardest I've cum in a long while..." He laughs softly, nuzzling into the crook of your thigh.


End file.
